Buffeting (i.e., wind throb) can occur when a window of a vehicle is opened while the vehicle is moving. Buffeting is typically a high decibel, low frequency, throbbing sound that can be objectionable to occupants within a passenger compartment of the vehicle.
Some vehicles incorporate buffers with complicated actuating mechanisms. These buffers can be actuated to a position where the buffer disrupts flow moving over the window. Disrupting the flow can reduce noise from buffeting.